When My World Is Upside Down
by nesquik95
Summary: After Bella suffers a tragedy she goes to live with her parent's best friend. She is not the same anymore, then she meets the Cullen's and starts getting better but what happens when her past is revealed? will her dreams come true? ALL HUMAN STORY. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic so I'm new to all of this, I'm also from Colombia so my English is not 100% good. I would really appreciate if you leave a review so I know what you guys think, should I continue with this story or not. Hope you guys like it.**

**The Cullen's are humans**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 1 – my world is upside down**

**Bella POV**

I still remember that dreadful day, the day where my life changes, that was over a month ago. I was at my best friend house Vanessa saying goodbye because I was leaving in a week to Canada, to study ballet so I could make my wish come true. Become a professional ballerina.

I lived with my parents and two younger siblings, Cam and Lucy, I was the oldest, my parents Charlie, and Renee, were the best parents ever, we were one of the richest families in England, my dad was an architect and my mom a lawyer and the were very famous, what I didn't know is that my family was receiving dead threats. Sadly does threats became real on August 28 when I was sleeping at my friend house Vanessa, when at 3 am I get a call, it was from my maid, she heard gunshots went running to the main house and saw my whole family, dad, mum, Cam and Lucy on the floor, they all have been killed.

A week after that dreadful night my parents best friend, Sophie that lived in United States with his son Jacob and his husband Billy, came for me , help me with all the things for the funeral of my family, then we went to a lawyer to read my parents will, everything they had was now mine. They also said that if something happen to them they wanted Sophie to be our tutor, or in this case, my tutor until I became of age. So that is what happened, Sophie and I stayed a month in England getting everything ready for my departure, we decided to keep my house, and to leave all of my stuff will be delivered to Sophie's house so I could at least have my room and not be so homesick.

"Passengers of Flight 267 to New York, United States please come to platform 6 with your tickets on hand, we leave in 15 minutes." Say the annoying voice that always talks in airports.

"Oh ness I'm going to miss you so much, promise me you will never forget me and that you'll come visit me" I told Vanessa crying and hugging her.

"Of course not Bella, don't be silly you're my best friend remember" she told me while she showed me her wrist were she wore the friendship bracelet I gave her 3 years ago. "You'll be my best friend forever, no go, be happy, don't flirt to much and never, ever, no matter what stop following your heart and your dreams, I still want to see you dancing swan lake bellarina" she told me, also in tears.

"Of course not, and I promise to call as soon as I get there and tell you everything, I'm going to miss you so much. Don't break a lot of hearts princess" I told her

She laugh and we hug again, then Sophie speak "I'm so sorry Bella, but we have to leave now or we'll lose our plane, it was a pleasure meting you Vanessa, hope we see you soon in the big apple"

After that we hugged one last time and then we went to board our plane, I sat in the window, put my earphones and listen to Kelly Clarkson, her song cry fits perfectly for me. I also read "This lullaby" by Sarah Dessen. I also try to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I would see my family on the floor bleeding and I'll start having seizures on my legs so I open my eyes and try to catch my breath, after the fifth time I gave up on sleeping and just watch the boring movie that was being played on the plane.

After 7 hours on the plane, they finally announced that we were getting ready to land. After we landed we passed a "Welcome to JFK, New York" sign on our way to the baggage claim, there we saw a tall muscular boy and a man on a wheelchair holding balloons, roses and a welcome Bella sign. When we saw them we went were they were standing and so the introductions began.

"Bella, this is my husband Billy, and my son Jacob, guys this is Isabella, or as she prefers Bella." Sophie said.

"Welcome Bella, we are pleased to have you here with us, and I'm very sorry for what happen to your family" said Billy while extending his hand, I was still speechless and overwhelm so I just shook his hand and smile a little smile.

"Hi Bells, I'm Jake, um we used to be friends when we were little, and we went to visit your family, I used to be the prince that always save and protect you and then I had to watch you dance forever" said Jake

"Oh right, now I remember, and sorry for that" I said while blushing, Jacob laugh and hug me. "Don't worry, I'll protect you now to, you are safe here now Bella, I won't let anyone hurt you, I… no WE love you so much, you are part of the family"

I was in tears by now, happy and sad tears, sad because I lost everything and happy because maybe I will be fine with Jacob at my side.

Billy and Jacob grabbed our luggage and we start walking to the parking where the driver was with a van waiting for us.

"Bella this is James, he is the family driver, so if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask for James" Billy told me.

"Thank you Billy, thank you for everything"

After 30 minutes we arrived to a mansion, because that is the only way you can call it, it was hug, two stories tall but very long, it had a drive way, a nice garden and surrounded by trees.

We went out of the van and inside the house, where I was awestruck by the beautiful home. "Bella welcome to your new home, your room is on the second floor across from Jacobs room and the guest room, I'm so sorry dear but we have to leave, we have a really important meeting at work but we will be back for dinner, Jake, stay here with Bella, show her around and help her with everything, see you soon" said Sophie while she and Billy left the house.

After they left Jake took me to my room, where all my stuff was in boxes. "So do you want to unpack or a tour?" Jake asked me. "A tour would be nice" I said. So that is what we did.

He showed me his room, his walls were not painted it was all in bricks, with the bed on the left side with guitars on top, shelves with cds, books and magazines. On the right side there were more shelves, and tow doors, one for the bathroom and the other one for the walk in closet. At the end he had a lounge with a drum set, mic, guitars and all you need for a concert.

On the other end there was the TV, more shelves with movies and Nintendo games, a Nintendo and two puffs.

After that we went to the kitchen, living room, basement, dinner room, study, library, pool, and all of the other rooms of the house, after that I went to my room and start unpacking and organizing everything. I love my new room, it is more organized and bigger than the one I had before so all of my stuff actually fits in a nice way.

At 8 pm Sophie and Billy arrived and we had dinner. It was tomato soup, with Italian sandwiches and for dessert homemade cookies, it was delicious. After that we went to the family room to watch some TV and talk.

"So Bella did you like your room?" "Yeah Sophie, it is amazing thank you so much for everything guys, you really didn't have to"

After a movie and an hour of chatting we all went to bed. I got ready to bed and start reading, after 15 minutes I get tired so I leave the book on my nightstand and turn off the light. I tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I would see my parents and siblings dead. At 2 am I finally fall asleep, but I was having a nightmare.

_I was reading in my room when suddenly I hear a crash downstairs, thinking that my brother broke something I go downstairs to see what happened. There I see all my family tided to chairs with tape in their mouths and people pointing guns at them, I tried to yell or run or do something but I can't move, then the shoot Lucy, then Cam, then mum then dad. After that they come and grab me, they raped me and then connected me to some electrical ropes and star shocking me, my whole body is trembling and seizing so bad that I can't breathe, suddenly I feel someone touching me, I try and kick him but it's impossible so I start yelling_

"Let me go, please let me go" I scream while hitting the person that is holding me, then everything turns black

**JACOB POV**

I was getting ready to bed when suddenly I hear Bella screaming for help, I rush to her room and when I got in I see her trashing, crying and screaming while she is sleep, I go to her and try to wake her up, but when I touch her she starts having seizures and is having a hard time breathing, I try to grab her but she hits me and tells me to let her go, she is hitting and hurting herself so I grab her hands, they scratch my arms, I yell for help, in that moment mom arrives and see us.

"Billy call 911, Bella is convulsing" my mom yells. After 5 minutes the ambulance arrived, they put Bella on a stretcher and get her on the ambulance, the put her oxygen and an IV. Mom rides with her while dad and I follow them in the car.

When we arrived at the hospital mom is in the waiting room crying, I sit next to her and dad on the other side. We wait for 30 minutes when a nurse called for us. We went to the room where Bella was, she had oxygen and an IV, bandages on her arms and was sleeping peacefully.

"Hello I am Dr. Green, don't worry she is stable now, she had a panic attack but we gave her some medicine and now she is calm, does she went through a difficult time? Or an extreme change?" The doctor told us. Mom told him what happened to Bella's family; the doctor said that that could be the cause of the panic attack and told us that we should take her to a neurologist the next day. He recommended Dr. Cullen according to Dr. Green he was the best neurologist in New York City.

After that dad and I left the hospital and went back to the house while mom stayed with Bella.

I hope she gets better and that the panic attacks were just a onetime thing. But o boy how wrong was I.

**Ok…. So this is the first chapter, I really hope you guys like it.**

**In my profile you can see the links to the song, the book, the house and the rooms.**

**Please please please with a cherry on the top review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? **

**Thank you.**

**NESQUIK95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, even though I didn't get any reviews I feel really good writing this story since it is like my life story, that is the reason Bella is not like the Bella we all know, this Bella is more like me, she loves pink, reading and dancing. She is clumsy just like me, but when she dances she isn't clumsy.**

**Please I would really appreciate if you guys review the story so I know what you guys think, ok so on with the story.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 2 - BAD NEWS**

**BELLA POV**

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Ok what is that annoying sound, it can't be my alarm, I try to move but there is something in my arm, and nose, I open my eyes and look around, this is not my room, where am I?

"Oh thanks God you're awake, how do you feel sweetie?" asked Sophie

"Um I'm fine, my head hurts a little and I'm kind of dizzy, what happen? Why am I here?" I told her

"Well sweetie you were sleeping and you had a panic attack, so you passed out, but now you are ok, I'm going to call your doctor. Do you need something?" "No thank you I am fine" I told her while I try to sit down, but I get so dizzy it's like I'm in a carousel that is going really fast, I fell down on the bed again. "Oh God that was horrible, what happened to me? Why can't I move?" I ask with panic in my voice.

"Hello Bella, I am Dr. Green, you had a panic attack and the only way to calm you was to give you some medicine. Unfortunately the side effect of the medicine is that your balance gets off, because your ears get affected by them, in a day or two the feeling should pass away, but don't worry is not permanent and if you try and stay still you won't feel dizzy."

"Ok I'll try, but can I get some water, I am kind of thirsty" I asked

"Sure, I'll send you a nurse with the water and the discarding paper; you should just rest and take these pills, until you see Dr. Cullen. It was nice seeing you Miss Swan, Miss Black"

"Thank you so much Dr. Green." I told him while Sophie calls James so he can come and pick us up.

About an hour later we are in the entrance of the hospital and James is helping me get on the car, since I don't have balance at all I have a hard time walking or sitting straight so they have to carry me and grab me the whole ride. When we arrive home Jake is waiting for us at the door

"Bells, you scared me to death, please don't do that again, how are you feeling? What did the doctor tell you? Can you walk? Here let me carry you to your room. Do you need something? Can you talk? Bella are you ok?" Jacob starts asking

"Jake calm down I am find thank you, no I can't walk in this moment because of the medicine they gave me. Dr. Green told me that I had a panic attack and that I have to go some Dr. Jumper or something like that." "Bella is Dr. Cullen" "Yeah that one, so yeah I have to go, I think your mum already call and I have an appointment next week with him. But I think that I am fine, I really don't have to go but I am going so Sophie doesn't get an ulcer." I told him while he takes me to my room. He then drops me on y bed, puts a blanket next to me "So Bells what you want to do now? Read? A movie? Sleep? You say it. Your wish is my command" "hahaha Jake you are crazy, you are the one who is going to get an ulcer. But yeah I like the idea of the movie, do you want to stay here with me and have a marathon movie night?"

"Yeah that sounds nice, let me call Seth to tell him I can't go to practice today and I'll be right back with movie, popcorn and sodas" Jake told me.

"Oh no Jake, don't do that you need to practice, didn't you told me yesterday that you have a gig next week in the welcome back school party? No you go I'll be fine here"

"Oh no Bella non sense, I would love to spend time with you" "Ok so what about you call them and rehears here and I can see you guys and meet your friends and then we can all do the marathon?" "Oh great idea Bells, be right back I'm going to call them, don't move"

"I will stay here Jake, I can't move remember? Just leave before I hit you" I say while laughing

**JACOB POV**

I left Bella's room laughing, but worried, I mean if my parent were murdered like hers were I would be really depressed but she is so calm, like nothing happen, maybe I will talk with mom and dad, and see what is wrong with her, in the mean time I will call the band so we can practice here at my place. I went to my room and grab my cell phone I speed dial Embry, Seth, Quil, Sam and Leah and tell them to come to my place, the I return to Bella's room and I see her staring at her wall, wonder what she is thinking she looks like she is in pain. "Bells are you ok?" "Oh Jacob you scared me, yeah I am fine, why?" "Oh no never mind, so I called everyone and they should be here in ten minutes, they are really excited to meet you, we are going to practice in my room so do you want to try and walk or do you want me to carry you there?" "It's ok Jake I'll try to walk, but don't tell our parents"

I help Bella stand up but she instantly loses her balance and falls down, I help her up and carry her to my room despite her complains, I sit her on my couch next to the "stage" so she could be comfortable, then I call Maria my maid and ask her for sodas and food so we could eat. 5 minutes later Maria arrives with the stuff and leaves the room, in that moment the guys come in. "Hey guys this is Bella, she is now living here with me, Bella this are my friends, Quil, Embry, Seth, his sister Leah and her boyfriend Sam" "Pleasure to meet you" I said while I do a little bow with my head, something they teach me back at school when I was little and it seems at here in United States a really weird action since everyone is laughing at my gesture. "Ah Bella, you have so much to learn and so little time, you can be so polite here, we are not the kings so no bow are we clear?" says a guy that is really big, I think his name is Embry. "Stop being a jerk Embry, let her be ok" Seth says "Uh someone has a crush with the new girl" says Quil. "Guys stop it you are making Bella uncomfortable, and we all know that Seth loves Jane" says Leah while Seth and Bella blush and everyone else laughs. "Ok we are here to practice no tease each other, we can do that later, so if you please, go to your places and we'll start from the top" Sam says. He is the leader of the band so we all do as he says.

I go to the drums, Quil to the electric guitar, Embry to the bass, Sam to the electric piano and Leah takes center stage with the mic. We start with the first song "Pyramid" by Charice Pempengco and Iyaz, "Hypnotico" by J-Lo, "Do it like a dude" by Jessie J then Leah and I switched she was in the drums I in the mic, we played "Everybody in Love" by JLS, "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" by From Under the Cork Tree, "Hey Soul Sister" by Train and "It's my Life" by Simple Plan. After that we chat a little while we ate some sandwiches Maria brought us then we went to the basement to have the movie marathon. We watched Transformers, then the girls choose a girly movie Dear John, then we all choose a comedy Grown Ups. By the time we finish the third movie it was 10 pm so we said goodbye, Leah, Sam, Embry, Quil and Seth left the house and Bella and I went to our rooms.

I gave Bella her pills, and after that she fell asleep, then I went to my room and got ready for bed, I lay down and start watching some TV, I think I dose of because next thing I know someone is knocking on my door and telling me that breakfast is ready. Three days later of doing nothing because we were waiting for Bella to get better, I wake up; take a shower and go downstairs were I see Bella and mom laughing. "What is so funny?" "Oh nothing sweetie, we were just seeing what stuff do you need for school and we misread a book and understand something wrong, so are you ready? We are going after lunch for the school supplies so you can be ready for school." "But mom, what about Bella? Wasn't she sick?" "No I'm fine now Jake, I mean I still get dizzy if I move but I think I would really like to leave this house. We all need to go out and going shopping is the best way of doing it, maybe we can go for an ice cream or something" says Bella. "Um ice cream, count me in" I say thinking about the delicious ice cream I am about to eat. In that moment mom's phone sounds, she answers and starts speaking really fast. Then she turns to us "Guys, I am so sorry but I have to leave, I have a really important meeting at work today, maybe we can go another day, or James can take you. I am really sorry but I have to leave now, behave and I love you" says mom while she kisses us on our foreheads then she leaves

"So Bella, what do you think about going for a ride in my car? That way we can go shopping, ugh I really can't believe I said that, and then for an ice cream and some food, maybe a movie?"

"That would be great Jake, just let me grab my back and I'll be down in a second" says Bella while she runs to her room.

**BELLA POV**

I am feeling way better now that the side effects are non-existing, Jake and I are going out today because I want to see New York. I run to my room to grab my bag, I grab some money, my phone, iPod and I'm ready to go. I ran downstairs and trip on the last one, I hit the ground but thankfully nothing bad happened. Jacob saw me on the floor and laugh at me, then help me stand. He grabs his car keys and we left the house. We got on his car, which by the way is an Audi, really nice car. "So Jake nice car" "Thanks Bella, this is my baby is an Audi S5 2011" "Ok Jake I don't speak car so leave it at that" Ten minutes later we arrived to Wal-Mart, we got off the car and went to the entrance, we grab a shopping cart and we start grabbing all the stuff we need. An hour later we had everything we need for school so we went to the park to eat ice cream, I got a vanilla ice cream with chocolate and nuts and Jake bought an cheesecake ice cream. We start walking and talking. It was 7 pm when we returned home. We had dinner and went to bed. That was pretty much how the week went, we would go somewhere play, chat, eat, return home and go to sleep, I didn't have any nightmares anymore thanks to the pills I was taking.

It was Sunday, tomorrow was first day of school, I was 16 years old so I was entering 10th grade; Jake is a year older than me so he is entering 11th grade, I was sad when I found out that I wouldn't be with Jake in class but then he told me that Seth was in my year so I felt better.

That night I went to bed early, and with the help of the pill fell asleep really fast. Thankfully I had a peaceful night. My alarm woke me up at 6 am, I went to my bathroom, took a shower, got dress, grab m bag and went downstairs to have some breakfast, Billy and Sophie had left already so it was Jake and I. Maria made us some pancakes with chocolate chips and some orange juice. We then left the house and James took us to school.

I was really scared and Jacob could feel it. "Bells relax, everything will be alright, I'll see you at lunch and after school, you have all of us here if you need us, you are an amazing girl, I'm sure you'll be alright, and if you need me you can always come an look for me, I told you I will protect you forever."

With that I felt better, so I took a deep breath and got out of the car and start walking towards school. OK here goes nothing.

**OK so this is chapter 2, I really don't know how schools work in United States so I did like mine does here in Colombia. I hope you guys like it and please review; I would really like to know what you guys think, the songs and Jacob car are on my profile**

**Next chapter we meet the Cullen's.**

**Thank you – Nesquik95**


End file.
